Mi Experiencia Con Alice Brandon
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Bella y Alice son muy buenas amigas. AlicexBella. Two-Shot.


Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Alto contenido sexual. Léase bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Mi ****experiencia con Alice Brandon.**

**1.**

Yo Isabella Swan, tenía veinte y mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon también. Éramos tontas, entradas en la universidad y listas para tomar poder y dominio del mundo. Ella enrolada en seguir su sueño de ser diseñadora textil y yo en dedicarme a hacer mis materias básicas y poco a poco descubrir que quería hacer de mi vida. Yo salía con un chico llamado Edward Masen y Alice con Jasper Whitlock. Dos mejores amigos, al igual que nosotras lo éramos. Edward era un chico calmado y muy educado, con una sobreprotección que más que molesta, era cariñosa y reconfortante. Jasper pasaba a ser lo mismo con Alice. Éramos dos pares de pareja bastante normales y a veces un poco melosas. Pero nos habíamos acostumbrado y tendíamos a burlarnos de eso. Todos atendíamos a la misma universidad en el estado de Illinois, en Chicago. Alice y yo vivíamos juntas y Edward y Jasper también. Era increíble la química que había entre los cuatro, nos podíamos contar lo que fuera, apoyarnos para lo que fuese necesario y sentir mucha complicidad. Ni siquiera la experiencia erótica que había compartido con mi mejor amiga había afectado la comunicación o siquiera la amistad que nos rodeaba a los cuatro.

Mi amistad con Alice era muy fuerte y muy extraña. Éramos polos completamente opuestos, diferentes, desiguales, disparejos. Ella era muy hiperactiva, muy a la moda, muy _fresa_. Yo era una chica de lo más normal, con gustos de las rebajas en ropa y con un modo de vivir tranquilo y calmado. Probablemente, ella era la más loca y extravagante de todos. Una especie en extinción. Una chica de estatura baja con gran fuerza y un cabello corto muy a la moda. Jasper me había contado que sus ojos habían sido una de las cosas que más le había enamorado. Eran grandes y tenían un color azul muy fosforescente. Ella era buena en todo. Escuela, trabajo, relaciones, y demás. Las dos trabajábamos medio tiempo en una mini empresa de modas. Me había arrastrado para que ocupara el puesto de asistente de secretaria. Un trabajo demasiado fácil y nada pesado. Alice ayudaba con los diseños, siendo una pequeña parte del equipo de fábricas textiles, diseño textil y no se cuanta cosa más.

La paga era normal. Lo mínimo, por un trabajo de medio tiempo a unas estudiantes de universidad. Era un ingreso extra a demás de lo que nuestros padres nos enviaban mensualmente. La rutina era bien sabida y conocida por nuestras parejas. Alice tenía sus horarios, yo tenía los míos. Pero de una forma u otra siempre lográbamos coincidir una o dos veces al día, incluso en el trabajo.

Yo creía que mi historia erótica con Alice había comenzado ese día cuando las dos nos habíamos visto a los ojos y habíamos descubierto algo más. Pero no era así. Eso había estado ahí desde hacía mucho. Nunca le habíamos prestado atención o incluso habíamos negado el deseo sexual que a veces llegábamos a sentir. Yo lo había sentido. No era de piedra y el experimentar era un mundo lleno de curiosidad que no saciaría por solo hacerme a la idea de que eso era imposible. Teníaque pasar. Yo quería ser parte de ello. Y… ¿qué mejor que con mi mejor amiga y hermana, Alice Brandon?

Lo mío con Alice no se volvió nada serio. Las dos sabíamos que no era el deseo de tener una relación amorosa, más algo erótico, un experimento, _una probadita_. Nos queríamos, claro que nos queríamos. Pero era un amor fraternal. Un amor de hermanas, de cómplices de amigas. Lo que había ahí era una gran amistad y mucho deseo sexual. Pero era normal, éramos dos chicas muy calientes. Yo lo era, a pesar de ser calmada, tímida y un poco seria. Lo era porque era algo más fuerte que yo. Algo que ni siquiera sentía al tener sexo con Edward. Era un deseo y una excitación completamente diferente. El sexo con Edward era bueno. Muy bueno. Era un apasionado en la cama y tendía a portarse rudo, lo cual me encantaba. No era por falta de sexo, ni por insatisfacción sexual. Era solo algo que necesitaba saber, algo que quería probar, algo que estaba a mi alcance. Con Alice.

Después de la primera vez, lo volvimos a repetir muchas veces. Por placer, por satisfacción. Porque era bueno, porque nos gustaba la idea de que fuese, en algún punto, prohibido. Eso nos excitaba y nos incitaba a practicarlo con más ganas. Era prohibido, porque las dos teníamos pareja, porque lo habíamos hablado y eso era de una forma u otra, infidelidad. Una traición. Pero supimos que no lo era, cuando nuestra amistad había estado ahí desde hacía ya años.

La amistad tan entrañable que nos unía desde pequeñas, ayudaba mucho a ello. Tal vez, no llego a ser solo puro erotismo y placer, si no que el amor de hermanas que nos teníamos, ayudo a que eso fuera más íntimo, puro, sensual, perverso, y lleno de gemidos hechos solo para nosotras. Porque éramos solo nosotras, con un amor de mejores amigas infinito y un placer exquisito que nos satisfacía y nos dejaba calientes para seguir con nuestras respectivas parejas al llegar el momento de intimar.

Mis prácticas sexuales con Alice, iniciaron después de días de habernos 'cortejado'. Éramos tan inexpertas que el deseo sexual nos arrastraba a hacer cosas indebidas y a no contenernos. Así que decidimos tomar las cosas con calma al principio y dejarlo para después.

―¡Bella! ―la voz chillona de la enana me llamó y yo volteé para verle con miles de planos en sus manos.

Caminé hacia ella queriendo reír, pero ella tenía un tan buen humor que sabía se enojaría y lo echaría todo a perder.

―¿Y todas esas cosas? ―le eché una mirada a los papeles mientras le ayudaba a cargar varios.

Nos encaminamos hasta la cafetería de la universidad. Un lugar grande pero demasiado acogedor.

―Tarea. ―suspiró cansada. ―¿Qué harás después del trabajo? ―preguntó cautelosa.

Esos días, eran días de cortejo. Nos mirábamos con deseo, nos sonreíamos siendo cómplices de nuestros pensamientos perversos y nos mojábamos el coño y los calzones por roces tontos.

―Pensaba quedarme en el departamento, tengo que hacer una biografía para la clase de historia. ¿Y tú? ―le vi desde arriba esperando a que me dijera que también se quedaría en la casa.

―Si, también tengo tarea. Supongo que nos quedaremos encerradas en la casa. ―contestó viéndome seria.

Carraspeé un poco contendiendo una sonrisa.

―Supongo que sí. ―respondí.

Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Era Edward quien me llamaba y después de habernos sentado en una mesa libre, contesté la llamada.

―¿Quién es? ―me preguntó Alice curiosa.

―Edward. ―le dije.

―_¿Preciosa? _―la voz de Edward sonó confundida. _―¿Con quién estas?_ ―preguntó celoso.

Yo solté una risita.

―Con Alice, tonto. No seas paranoico.

El rio un poco y después carraspeo.

―_Dile a esa enana, que se mantenga alejada de ti. Ni siquiera ella te puede tocar un pelo. _

Yo solté una carcajada debido a la situación en la que Alice y yo nos encontrábamos.

―¿Qué, qué? ―preguntó Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Oh cariño, Alice me toca me de lo que tu, a veces. ―respondí y Alice se echo a reír. ―Este celoso. ―le dije a Alice rodando los ojos.

―¡Que bueno que lo estés, Edward Masen! ―gritó Alice haciendo que mi novio volviera a reír.

―¿Qué harás hoy? ―preguntó el.

Yo suspiré cansada.

―Tengo mucha tarea, Edward. ―mentí. ―De hecho estaba planeando en verte hoy, pero al profesor de historia se le ocurrió dejarnos una tarea un poco larga y pesada.

―_¿Quieres que te ayude? Ya sabes que soy muy bueno en historia._ ―respondió altanero.

Yo sonreí.

―No, está bien. Alice se ha ofrecido. ―Alice frunció el ceño, divertida, dándome a entender que no me ayudaría en nada. Yo le enseñé la lengua. ―Además, tengo planeado todo el día de mañana para nosotros. Salgo temprano del trabajo.

―_De acuerdo, preciosa. Tengo clase de inglés, te enviare un mensaje cuando terminé. Te amo._

Suspiré como una adolecente enamorada y le mandé un 'te amo' para después cortar la llamada.

―_Te amo_ ―me arremedó Alice esparciendo sus planos sobre la mesa.

Yo reí.

―Me encanta. Se pelean por mí. Par de niñas celosas. ―sonreí como tonta y respiré quedito.

―Aja. ―contestó divertida. ―¿Con que mintiéndole a tu novio? ―negó suevamente con la cabeza. ―¿De cuándo acá hacemos eso, Isabella Swan?

Rodé los ojos. No nos gustaba hablar de ello y siempre eran puras miraditas. Pero las dos sabíamos la razón por la cual le había mentido a Edward. Queríamos ver si llegábamos a algo más sin que perdiéramos el control por completo aunque las dos nos muriésemos de pena.

―Tengo cosas importantes que hacer hoy. ―le respondí clavando mi mirada en la suya.

―También tengo algo así que hacer hoy. ―dijo. ― ¿Quién sabe? Pura coincidencia. ―se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí negando con mi cabeza y rodando los ojos.

Después de eso, las dos teníamos más pendientes que atender y cada quien llego a su propia hora al pequeño departamento de dos recamaras, que compartíamos. Algo reducido solo para las dos, una pequeña cocinita, una salita, una mesa que nos servía para comer y para hacer tareas, un baño y medio y un mini patio.

Llegué a eso de las seis de la tarde y parecía que Alice todavía no había llegado. Ella tenía un auto negro y yo tenía un auto plateado. Autos de estudiantes, que gastaban poca gasolina y que eran fáciles de mover y estacionar.

Dejé mi mochila y mis cosas en mi habitación y me dispuse a darme un baño relajante. Después me corté un poco el vello púbico ya que me había acostumbrado a no llevar nada porque el sexo con Edward era más placentero de esa forma. A él no le molestaba pero yo creía que era más cómodo para él a la hora de que me diera sexo oral. Lo llevaba un tanto casi nada y decidí quitármelo todo. ¿Quién sabe que podría pasar cuando Alice llegara? Me aseé bien y me puse unas pijamas cómodas y cortas. No sabia a que hora llegaría esa enana y empecé a hacer la biografía que me habían dejado en clase de historia.

Sentada a la mesa, con papeles esparcidos por toda esta, vi el reloj de mi celular. Alice todavía no llegaba y pasaban de las ocho. ¿Estaría bien? Le mandé un mensaje pero no hubo respuesta. Después le llamé y tampoco tuve suerte. Suspiré quedito y no me dio de otra más que seguir escribiendo junto con mi laptop.

A eso de las ocho cincuenta, Alice entró por la puerta con las ropas empapadas y el cabello igual.

―Alice. ―le llamé parándome de la silla. ―¿A qué hora llovió que ni siquiera escuché? ―le pregunté mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y la extendía sobre una silla.

Ella titiritaba.

Era Octubre y el clima estaba helado. Lluvias, ventiscas y pronto llegaría la nieve.

―La lluvia me tomo de imprevista. ―dijo y se fue a su habitación.

Yo la seguí para verle desvestirse con toda la naturalidad y la confianza del mundo delante de mí.

―¿Enfermaras? ―pregunté preocupada. ―Te preparé una sopa.

―No, no. ―negó con la cabeza. ―Está bien, me daré un baño y se me pasa. No te preocupes. ―me sonrió y se adentró al baño.

Desde que todo había ocurrido, la adrenalina y la hiperactividad que la enana se cargaba habían disminuido notoriamente. Yo lo sabía porque ella no era así. Tendía a brincar por todas partes, gritando, dando ordenes y chillando como animal. Y la Alice que ahora tenia por compañera era callada, seria y hasta tímida. En el departamento era una y en la facultad, era otra. De modo que todo ese asunto, me empezaba a preocupar un poco. ¿Y si mejor lo dejábamos ahí? Es decir, era algo tonto. Y si Alice se iba a empezar a comportar de esa manera que más que de ella, era mía, no pensaba anteponer los deseos sexuales de mi calentura sobre su notable cambio de actitud.

Después de veinte minutos, Alice salió cambiada y con el cabello mojado.

―Espero que no enfermes. ―dije viéndola sobre mi laptop.

Ella bufó.

―Yo nunca enfermo, Bells. Soy Alice-jodida-Brandon. ―yo reí. ―Tengo más defensas que un puto caballo.

―Eso espero, Alice-jodida-Brandon. ―le sonreí.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras que las dos nos concentrábamos en tareas en la mesa de la cocina. Ella estaba sentada a un lado mío y tamboreaba sus dedos en la mesa.

―Deja de hacer eso, no me puedo concentrar. ―le dije en un tono bajo mientras seguía escribiendo la biografía.

―Ugh, esto es tan desesperante. ―soltó en un tono molesto. Yo volteé a verla con una ceja levantada y un rostro confundido. ―Lo siento, Bella. Pero tengo que dar el primer paso si tú no lo das. ―y después, me estampó los labios contra los míos y empezó a moverlos. Yo me quedé de piedra, pero le respondí a los segundos.

Aun confusa, Alice y yo nos besábamos y debí de admitir que la sensación era demasiado placentera.

―¿Te gusta? ―me susurró entre beso y beso.

―Sí. ―le admití.

―A mí también. Estoy muy mojada. ―me dijo bajito, haciendo que yo me mojara todavía más.

Solté un gemido al momento que Alice metía su pequeña lengua en mi boca y mi lengua empezaba a darle batalla. Era tan diferente, era un beso mojado, se sentía como algo sexualmente retorcido. Como si el besarle fuese demasiado sexual y a la vez puro. El beso se fue tornando brusco y Alice tomó mi nuca para profundizarlo. Ella gimió haciéndome estremecer y sentí su manita sobre uno de mis pechos. Gemí. Su manita estaba apretándolo como si fuera un juguete y yo no podía hacer nada más que gemir. Yo también la empecé a tocar. Alice tenía unas tetas chiquitas y paraditas, muy bonitas a decir verdad. Ya se las había visto varias veces, pero nunca se las había tocado tan descaradamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Ella también empezó a gemir sobre mi boca y yo desesperada, tomé ambos pechos para estrujarlos.

―Bella…―gimió.

―Vayamos al sofá. ―dije rápidamente y la tomé de la muñeca para arrastrarla. La aventé y me puse sobre ella. Nos vimos durante unos instantes y después volví a besarla. ―Sabes rico. ―le dije.

Ella soltó una risilla.

―También tú.

Suspiró mientras le iba besando el cuello. Sabía a jabón y a cremas. Sabía a limpio. Agradecía que también yo estaba limpia y que no olía feo o algo por lo parecido.

Ni siquiera yo me creía lo que estaba haciendo, pero Alice parecía disfrutarlo y a mí me importó poco. Yo solo quería saciarme esa maldita curiosidad que ya llevaba incluso años ahí metida. Alice traía puesta una camisa vieja y no llevaba sostén abajo. Así que se me hizo fácil quitársela de un tirón y se la saqué por arriba.

Ella abrió sus ojos muy en grande e inconscientemente, se llevó los brazos a sus pechos. Yo sonreí viendo sus ojos desorbitados.

―No seas penosa, también tú lo harás conmigo. ―le calmé.

―Pero…―protestó empezando a sonrojarse.

―Se supone que yo soy la tímida y la penosa de las dos, Alice. No te portes así ahora. ―le dije y le quité los brazos bruscamente para que ella soltara un gemidito y yo una risita burlona.

―¿Te divierte verme sufrir? ―dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Yo solté una carcajada y tomé uno de sus pezones entre mi dedo pulgar y mi dedo índice. Ella soltó un gemido.

―¿Estas sufriendo? ―le dije sonriendo y girando su pezón entre mis dedos.

―Yo…―gimió pero no pudo decir nada y me veía con unos ojos apenas abiertos. ―¿Por qué tengo que ser la única sin blusa? ―apuntó con un ceño fruncido.

Yo rodé mis ojos.

―¿Si me quito la blusa te calmas?

Ella sonrió mucho y asintió con la cabeza.

―De acuerdo.

Me levanté la blusa para sacármela por la cabeza y después ella me vio y sonrió. Alzó su manita hasta que una tocó mi teta izquierda y empezó a masajearla.

Yo gemí y lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás.

―¿Te gusta? ―le escuché decir.

―Si…si, mucho.

Rio bajito.

―Vamos, hazlo tú también. ―dijo tomando mi mano y moviéndola hacia su pecho.

Yo sonreí y empecé a masajearlo. La sala se llenó de suspiros y de gemidos bajitos. Los pezones de Alice eran rosados al igual que los míos y eran muy suaves. Me pude acostumbrar rápidamente a ellos y a su tamaño y me di cuenta que ella también a los míos. De repente, sentí como se incorporaba y antes de darme una miradita cautelosa, se introdujo uno de mis pezones a su boca.

―Oh, por Dios, Alice. ―solté como animal.

Empezó a hacer círculos con su lengua. Era demasiado bueno. Su lengua era pequeña, era mojada, era muy rosada y sus ojitos me veían de vez en cuando. Tal vez para verificar que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Era Alice, después de todo. Le gustaban las cosas bien hechas.

Con una de sus manos, empezó a tocar mi otro pecho y una manita intrusa empezó a acariciar mi vulva por encima de la ropa.

―Alice…―gemí. ―Estoy muy mojada.

―Lo sé. ―dijo antes de volver a atacar mi boca y dejando mi pecho a un lado.

Nos volvimos a besar y yo también bajé mi mano a su vulva. Ella ahogó un gemido que no pasó desapercibido y yo sonreí contra el beso. Ella también estaba muy caliente ahí abajo y muy mojada. Después, yo bajé mi boca a uno de sus pechos para darle placer como ella lo había hecho conmigo.

―Bella…bella…―dijo una y otra vez haciendo que yo me volviera loca.

Tomé su pezón entre mis dientes y lo mordí haciendo que ella gritara y enterrara sus manitas en mi cabello.

―Dios, Bella…es riquísimo. ―dijo suspirando. ―Por favor, más fuerte. ―me suplicó. Yo mordí su pezón un poco más fuerte haciéndola gritar y mi mano allá abajo empezó a frotar más y más rápido. De repente, ella me quito la mano y la boca e hizo que me sentara en el sofá. ―Quiero hacer algo. ―me dijo.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunté. Y supe lo que era cuando se arrodilló frente a mí. Abrí mis ojos muy en grande viendo como ella empezaba a quitarme el short que traía puesto. Ni siquiera llevaba bragas y sospechaba que ella tampoco. ―¿Segura?

―Vamos, Bella. Quiero hacerlo, quiero saber a qué sabe. ―me dijo suplicante.

―Está bien.

Ya cuando mis shorts estaban abajo, ella abrió mis piernas un poco y yo estaba completamente desnuda.

―Quítate los shorts. ―le ordené en un tono demandante. ―Quiero verte el culo.

Ella se sonrojó como tomate y asintió. Torpemente se quitó sus shorts y ella también quedó desnuda frente a mí. Traía su coño bien rasuradito y pude ver lo rosado que era. Su clítoris se asomaba apenas de entre sus labios y pude sentir su mirada intensa sobre mis ojos.

―Vamos, hazlo. ―le dije porque sabía que ella estaba apenada.

Yo no lo estaba. Resultaba raro, porque a la hora de tener sexo con Edward, me mostraba un poco más tímida y penosa. Pero con Alice, todo era diferente. Era demasiado natural. Hablábamos y nos decíamos cosas como si nada. Pero sabía que con Alice era todo lo contrario. Sabía que ella era un animal con Jasper en la cama y ahora frente a mí, tenía a una muchachita tímida e insegura. No tenía ni la menor idea de porque los roles habían cambiado.

Se volvió a arrodillar frente a mí y yo abrí mis piernas. Le vi tragar en seco y acercó una de sus manos a mis labios. Yo me encogí rápidamente y gemí de la emoción.

Ella rio poquito.

―Sensible.

Yo me mordí el labio. Sus dos dedos empezaron a abrir mis labios para dejar expuesto mi clítoris que también era muy rosado, pero que era un poco más oscuro que el de ella. Empezó a tocar mi clítoris de poquito a poquito y lo único que pude hacer fue soltar gemidos de desesperación. Se sentía demasiado bien y ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada.

―Estas muy mojada. ―me dijo.

―Apuesto a que tú lo estas más.

Ella enfurruñó el ceño y verla así me hizo sentir ternura y sonreír.

―Pues tú lo estarás más. ―dijo y acto seguido, se acercó para empezar a lamer mis labios.

―Mierda, Alice. ―exclamé y mis manos se cerraron en el sofá.

Alice lamia solo mis labios y nunca introdujo su lengua en mi clítoris o demás. Solo lamia por arriba.

―Esto es jodidamente delicioso. ―susurré entre jadeos.

―Te dije-que tu-esta-bas-mas moja-da que yo. ―me dijo entre lamida y lamida.

―Aja…―logré decir.

A los pocos segundos, sentí su lengua en mi clítoris y alrededor de este.

―Carajo…

―Tienes una boca bastante sucia. ―se rio ahí haciendo que las vibraciones de su voz me causaran escalofríos.

―También tú. ¿A que sabe? ―pregunté.

Ella lamió más y más.

―Salado. Pero no mucho.

―¿Cómo una verga?

―No. Los penes saben feos. ―dijo haciendo una cara. ―Supongo que nosotras sabemos mejor.

―Me alegro. No sabes las veces que me he preocupado cuando Edward lo hace. Siento que no le agrada pero siempre me dice lo contrario.

―Igual me pasa con Jasper. ―balbuceó mientras seguía lamiendo. ―Te voy a meter un dedo. ―me dijo con descaro y sin vergüenza.

Yo ahogué una risita y asentí.

Me empezó a meter un dedo y rápidamente mi vagina lo succionó.

―Vaya, esto se siente raro. ―dijo succionando mi clítoris.

―¡Alice! ―jadeé.

Ella empezó a mover el dedo una y otra vez mientras que jugaba descocadamente con mi clítoris y de repente sentí otro dedo siendo introducido. Subió su mano a mi boca y yo atrevidamente empecé a chupar dos de sus dedos. Después los bajó a una de mis tetas y empezó a pasarlos por ahí.

―Oh, Alice…si sigues así, me voy a correr. ―dije con los ojos cerrados.

―Ese es el punto, nena. ―me dijo juguetonamente.

Todo era demasiado. Me sentía en el cielo y ni siquiera con Edward me había sentido de esa manera. Supuse que era porque esto era algo nuevo y además un poquitín prohibido. Estaba engañando a Edward con mi mejor amiga y eso me ponía hasta los pelos del coño. Además, Alice también estaba engañando a su novio conmigo. Todo era demasiado retorcido y tentador. Me dejé llevar por Alice y mientras ella volvía a succionar mi clítoris con más fuerza, paró y yo jadeé extasiada, pero sin correrme.

―Porque paraste…―dije apenas respirando agitadamente.

―Porque te toca, vamos. ―me dijo dándome una palmadita ahí y haciéndome temblar.

―Ugh, a ver si no me corro mientras te lo hago a ti, enana estúpida. ―le espeté molesta.

Ella rio.

Se sentó en mi lugar y yo me puse de rodillas frente a su vagina. De inmediato le abrí las piernas y ella ahogó un gemido. Volteé a verla y pude ver lo sonrojada que estaba y que ni siquiera me veía a la cara. Era como un cachorrito asustado.

―Vamos Alice. ―le dije. ―No pasa nada, soy tu mejor amiga.

Le di dos palmaditas en la pierna y la vi asentir.

Le empecé a lamer los muslos internos de arriba abajo y después llegué lentamente a sus labios.

―Bella…―suspiró.

Vi que se había puesto una manita en su teta y yo sonreí.

Empecé a lamer sus labios con fervor y la sensación me pareció escandalizadoramente caliente. Yo misma me sentía más que caliente y todo había sido culpa de Alice por haberme dejado a medias.

Su clítoris era muy rosa y su vulva era más blanca que la mía. Alice era como una muñeca de porcelana.

―Vamos, ¡hazlo! ―gimió exasperada y solté una carcajada.

―¡Que desesperada eres! Aquí voy.

Mi lengua tocó su clítoris y ella se estremeció como un animal.

―Uuhhh….―suspiró. ―Eso se sintió muy bien.

―Sensible. ―le arremedé.

Ella arrugó su ceño y con sus ojitos cerrados lanzó una manita al aire que decía: me importa un comino, cállate y sigue haciéndolo.

Succioné su clítoris y ella gimió muy fuerte haciéndome prenderme de más. Bajé mi mano hasta mi vulva y empecé a acariciarme. Metí mi lengua en su cavidad y ella tomó mi cabello haciéndome ir de atrás a adelante.

―Que Jasper me perdone…―susurró apenas y yo pensé lo mismo de Edward.

Saqué mi lengua y le metí un dedo.

―Aaahhhhhhhh, otro por favor. ―dijo.

Yo quise no reírme pero no lo logré y solté una risita reprimida. Ella abrió sus ojos y me vio de mala gana.

―¡Quiero otro! ―gritó enojada.

Yo asentí sonriendo.

Le metí otro dedo y empecé un vaivén fuera y dentro.

―Sí, sí, si…así por favorrrrrrrr….

Yo me seguía tocando y aquello era lo más jodidamente bueno que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera el sexo con Edward me prendía tanto.

Sus paredes se empezaron a contraer y yo saqué mi dedo de inmediato.

―¡UUUUUGHHHH! ¡QUE TE PASA! ―gritó enojada. ―¡REGRESA ESOS DEDOS AHORA MISMO!

―¡No! ¡Tú me hiciste lo mismo, puta!

―Ugh, ugh, ugh, te quiero matar. ―me asesinó con la mirada.

Le enseñé la lengua.

―¡El vibrador! ―dijo de repente y se paró de ahí rápidamente.

¿Vibrador?

Alice regresó saltando y sonriendo. Traía en la mano un dildo gigante que tenía dos cabezas y al parecer vibraba al igual.

― .dios. ―solté. ―¿Dónde carajos compraste eso?

―En la sex-shop del centro, ¡y es rosa! ―gritó emocionada.

Yo rodé mis ojos.

―¿Qué haremos con eso?

Ella entornó sus ojos y yo resoplé.

―¿Volteadas o de frente? ―preguntó tímidamente.

―Hmm…vi un video donde unas chicas lo hicieron volteadas. Se veía rico…

Alice entrecerró sus ojos.

―Bueno, nos turnaremos.

Yo asentí.

Me subí al sofá ―que gracias al cielo era lo suficientemente grande para que estuviéramos ahí las dos― y me abrí de piernas viendo que ella hacia lo mismo frente a mí.

―Lo voy a encender…―dijo susurrando y le picó a un botón.

La cosa gigante empezó a vibrar como loco y las dos nos quedamos como estatuas viéndolo.

―Creo que nos correremos al instante de ponérnoslo. ―dije rascándome la cabeza.

―No lo creo, vamos, hay que hacerlo. Siempre he querido hacer esto. ―se sonrojó y yo reí.

―Yo primero. ―le dije.

Ella asintió atenta a todo lo que yo hacía. Tomé el vibrador que estaba vuelto loco y me introduje una cabeza lentamente.

―Aahh…vibra demasiado. ―dije con una voz entrecortada.

―¡Rápido! ¡Yo también quiero! ―gritó desesperada.

―Ugh…., okay de acuerdo, acércate….ella se empezó a acercar y también yo hasta que la punta del vibrador toco su entrada, pero no la deje entrar. Le recorrí toda la vulva con él y ella se retorció de placer frente a mí. ―Ya casi….―dije. Poco a poco lo fui introduciendo y después de un golpe lo metí todo haciendo que las dos pegáramos un grito al aire.

―Vi-viii-bbbrrr-aaa muu-ccchh-ooo. ―gimió ella.

―Te…lo dije…estúpida.

Ella frunció el ceño y empezó a moverse.

―Uh, uh, uh. ―gimió. ―Sí, sí. ¡Qué bien se siente! ―gritó.

―Ohh….es cierto. Unnnffffffff, comprare uno, lo juro. ―dije.

Las dos nos movíamos de adelante atrás y el vibrador hacia estragos dentro de nosotras.

―Siento que me voy a correr muy poco. ―solté.

―¡No! Hay que hacerlo volteadas.

Asentí, sacamos el vibrador haciéndonos causar un poquitín de molestias y vimos cómo estaba empapado de flujos.

―Ew. ―soltó Alice viendo el artefacto.

Yo reí.

―Anda, voltéate puta.

Se puso en cuatro patas dándome la espalda y yo pude ver su culito apenas y abierto.

―¿No practicas anal con Jasper, cierto?

Ella no respondió de inmediato por lo que supuse estaba sonrojada como un tomate.

―No…él quiere hacerlo pero yo siento que me voy a cagar.

Yo solté una carcajada limpia.

―Primero tienes que hacerte enemas para que todo salga, cariño. Después lo pueden hacer a gusto.

Le di una nalgada que la sorprendió y dio un respingón.

―¿Tu lo haces con Edward?

Empecé a meterle el dildo en la chocha de poco a poco haciéndola callar.

―A veces. ―me encogí de hombros. ―Dice que no es fanático y que prefiere hacerlo con mi vagina.

―Aahh…―soltó. ―¿Ya está todo adentro? ―preguntó apenas.

―Sí, voy yo.

Me volteé y me puse en cuatro al igual que Alice. Volteé mi cabeza un tanto para descubrir a Alice espiándome.

―Apúrate. ―me regañó.

―Ugh, no me quiero imaginar cómo dominas al pobre de Jasper en la cama.

―Es diferente con él.

Sí, claro que lo era. A mí me podía decir lo que se le viniera en gana y nunca dejaría de ser su mejor amiga.

Me fui metiendo el dildo de poquito a poquito haciendo que Alice se retorciera y me meciera.

―Listo…―susurré y cerré mis ojos. ―Esto es delicioso. ―y me empecé a mover.

Nos empezamos a mover como locas haciendo el ritmo salvaje y frenético.

―Pronto…me correré. ―anunció ella.

―Bien…también yo. ―dije.

En ese mismo momento en el que estábamos seguras que nos íbamos a correr, el timbre sonó.

Ella soltó un grito asustado y yo dirigí mi mirada a la puerta de inmediato.

―¡Hay alguien afuera! ―me gritó susurrando.

Yo tragué en seco pero algo hizo que mi interior se encendiera más de lo que ya estaba.

―Pueden esperar. ―dije. ―Agradece que decidimos no darle llave a los chicos. ―le dije empezando a moverme.

―Bella, hay alguien afuera. ―habló aterrorizada. Volvieron a timbrar. ―¡Están timbrando!

―¿No te pone? ―le pregunté. Ella se quedó callada. ―Que haya alguien afuera que nos pueda descubrir.

―Si…bastante. ―confesó.

Yo asentí y seguí moviéndome. Los timbres empezaron a aumentar y Alice y solo nos poníamos más y más cachondas con cada timbrazo.

―Uh, tienes razón…esto es el paraíso. ―dijo entrecortadamente.

―Alice,…me voy a venir fuerte. ―le dije y las estocadas empezaron a aumentar.

Allá afuera los timbres no paraban y entonces empezaron a tocar con los nudillos también.

―Seguramente es uno de los chicos. ―le dije.

―Me importa una jodida. Sigue…estoy a punto.

―También yo.

Los movimientos fueron más y más fuertes con tocadas y timbrazos de fondo haciendo que nos excitáramos un montón.

―¡Bella! ―gritó sin importar que alguien estuviera ahí afuera. ―¡Ya…ya, voy! ―soltó.

―¡Uuuuuhhh! ¡También yyyyoooo! ―le dije.

El vibrador vibraba más y más, o almenas así lo sentí yo por la sensibilidad que empezaba a sentir, y me dejé venir como quizá nunca lo había hecho. Me explotaron las neuronas y sentí que la vagina se me partía en dos. Fue una corrida tan placentera que resultó dolorosa en una manera perfectamente buena.

―Agh...―solté y me tiré contra el sofá.

A los segundos, Alice también se dejó caer.

―Eso fue…―soltó Alice.

―Fue…

―Jodidamente perfecto. ―completó.

Asentí contra el sofá. Los timbres dejaron de sonar y también dejaron de tocar la puerta.

―¿Quién habrá sido? ―hablé con pesadez.

―De seguro el neurótico de tu novio.

Suspiré.

―Ya le llamaré. Muero de sueño.

Alice quitó el vibrador y lo tomó con sus manos.

―Iré a lavar eso y luego me voy a bañar.

―Me baño contigo. ―dije apenas pudiéndome parar.

Nos dimos una ducha silenciosa donde las dos nos encontrábamos muy cansadas. No pasó nada ahí adentro y después, nos fuimos a la cama a pesar de que las dos teníamos tarea.

Ese día fue uno de los muchos en los que Alice y yo engañamos a nuestros novios como dos locas.


End file.
